Words left without spoken
by flippy-animegirl
Summary: Ciel has had enpough of Sebastian's taunts and teases.Finally one day he snaps and orders Sebastian to do the unspeakable.


A/N: Ciel is sixteen in this meaning he has put up with Sebastian's taunts and teases for six long years. Everyone has a breaking point and Ciel has finally reached his. Not SebCiel

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel tried to ignore the feather light touches here and there on his pale skin as well as the occasional grope. He hated the feeling of being helpless to stop Sebastian from touching him that way. He had put up with this silly nonsense for six years and he was fed up with it. He would show Sebastian his place.

Sebastian smirked as he dressed his master making sure to make Ciel as highly uncomfortable as he could without flat out molesting him. Yes he did like seeing his master so pitiful and helpless. It made Sebastian feel as if he was in charge and Ciel was his doll at least for a short amount of time. He stepped back to admire his work. Ciel glared at him and motioned to his still uncovered eye.

"I believe the young master is highly capable of tying his own eye patch as I have already dressed the young master I believe it is fair enough for the master to do it himself," Sebastian said as he smiled politely.

Ciel scoffed, "However if I do recall correctly it is your job as my butler to make sure that I am properly dressed and ready for the day."

"Yes that is true but the young master is getting to an age where he should start learning to dress himself or does the young master still want to be treated like the child he is?"

Ciel quickly stood up and raised his hand about to slap Sebastian but stopped thinking better of it.

"Ah did I offend the young master in some way?"

Ciel said nothing to Sebastian knowing that if he did he would only be proving what Sebastian said to be true.

"The young master is so childish giving me, his faithful butler, the silent treatment for something so trivial and insignificant."

That was the last straw for Ciel. He had enough of Sebastian and was tired of having to deal with this every single day. The thing he hated most was Sebastian's voice. Sebastian possessed a smooth seductive voice able to manipulate people and poison their minds with sweet little white lies. If that voice was gone maybe he could finally accomplish his revenge.

Sebastian watched amused as the look of shock on his young master's face was quickly replaced with one of anger. He knew perfectly well that the young master could never seriously hurt him. The most he could do to him was slap him. After all he was too valuable of a chess piece for Ciel to simple let go of. Later he would regret ever thinking this.

Ciel stood up to his full height and walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian watched as the eye with the contract mark glowed a sinister purple. He could feel his contract mark burning hot under his white gloves.. Ciel was going to give him an order but what could it be.

Ciel smirked, "Sebastian, I order you to never say another word to anyone as long as I am alive and you are chained to me by the contract."

Shock passed through Sebastian. How could Ciel order him to do something like this? Sebastian wanted to vigorously protest but found that he couldn't utter a single word. He was and will be mute as long as Ciel was alive.

Ciel laughed at his butler's pathetic attempts to talk. Really couldn't the demon understand that his annoying voice was gone for good well at least till he gained his revenge.

Ciel motioned to Sebastian to come closer. He whispered in the other's ear, "I didn't hear you say "Yes my lord", Sebastian." The other paled considerably and fled the room never once looking back at his laughing master.

Ciel bent down to pick up his silk eye patch and quickly tied it in a matter of seconds.

Everything had gone according to plan.

* * *

A/N: Forgot to mention this in the beginning but Alois and Claude will be in this eventually. Ash/Angela never existed but Pluto is still there though how Ciel got him is a different story. Pairings I'm considering with the lovely mute Sebastian are Claude, William, or Ronald. I'm open to any ideas on the pairings except for SebCiel. Sadly this fic isn't SebCiel but I might write one in the future though I do prefer SebastianxWilliamxClaude _ so much hate there!


End file.
